


Stuck between a rock and a hard place.

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You made a deal with Crowley now he wants you to make another deal. Sam talks you out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck between a rock and a hard place.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This was made from a prompt from Ashley_Winchester_77

Stuck in a rock and a hard place

 

Pairing: Crowley/Reader Reader/Sam Reader/Dean

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Rated:Mature

 

Inspired by a prompt from Archive. 

 

All you could think of is him. He was the very thing that made you not lose your mind. You had made a deal with Crowley to keep him safe. Dean had no idea though. That was the deal. Crowley would help Dean but you would have to give yourself to him. And Dean could never no. 

 

Crowley did give you everything. He had given you a pretty room in Hell. As far as Hell went it was quite nice. You never saw the bad side of it. Truth was you had always loved Dean from the moment you laid eyes on him. Now he would just never like you. 

 

Crowley walked into the kitchen of the house you shared. You were making some dish he liked. Hell you hated haggis but he liked it so who were you to say. You really was not hungry anyway. There was only one thing on your mind. 

 

"Oh stop brooding Dean never noticed you anyway until I took you away." Crowley said kissing the back of your neck. 

 

You knew he was right. "Why do you even want me?" You ask as you turn towards him. 

 

"Aww sweetie. Of course I want you." Crowley said nipping your ear. You let him kiss on you but you tried to keep him away mostly. 

 

"I think you just want to torture me." You said starting to cry. 

 

"No Deano will never love you. Or want you. He sees you as a little kid." Crowley said kissing down your neck. 

 

"I could have made him love me. Or he at least would have seen me as an adult. You never let me prove it." You said

 

"You know all you have to do is sell your soul to me and you can have him for ten years. I however will come get you then you will go to the bowels of Hell where even I do not dare go. You will be a chew toy for Juliet." Crowley said kissing down your arm "And my dear that would be a pity. Of course I could give you a better deal." 

"Such as?" You asked. You had the feeling you would not like the deal.

"You could give yourself completely to me for one night with Dean. Meaning my Dear you will become my wife. You will never see Dean or Sam again no matter what. They will never see you again no matter what." Crowley said 

 

"Why you got me sort of now." You said 

"I want you completely you still have freedom to see them still." Crowley said . 

 

"I will think about it" You said biting your lip and then you walked out the door. 

 

****************************************************************

You traveled to the bunker. You had always been Sam's friend. It is the reason why Dean never saw you as anything else but a kid. You had met Dean when Sam and you were young. You had pigtails that day. 

 

You had looked up into his eyes and that was it. 

 

Now you knocked on the bunker door and Dean looked down at you with those same eyes. Except he looked past you to Baby. He tasseled your hair as he walked out. "Sam is in the library. " Dean said as he hopped in his car. 

 

You closed the door. And walked defeated to the library. Sam looked up. He smiled his Sam smile. Sam was adorable when he wanted to be. 

 

"Hey" Sam said as you sat down beside him. 

 

You look up at him because with Sam that is the only way you can look at him. You sigh. 

"I know that sigh. My brother likes waitresses. And ok there are a few that aren't but it is still not smart women. Lisa was the only exception to that rule. And you know how that turned out. And Amara was a freak of nature. You are not his type." Sam said you felt the tears come to your eyes. 

 

Sam reached down and made you look at him. "He is a fool. He sees you as a kid not the hot beautiful woman you are. " Sam said wiping your tears from your face. His touch was light and made you smile. 

 

"Sam I am not sure. I like him so very much. I am thinking of doing something stupid." You said. 

"Oh like how you got him out of his last mess with Crowley." Sam said 

 

You looked up and saw Sam's eyes bore through you. He looked or it felt like he was seeing into your soul. 

 

You started crying more and Sam pulled you into his embrace. Sam smelled good like woods and his after shave. He then pulled your chin up and looked at you. "Please do not do something stupid. I care about you. Dean will never see you like that. I know Crowley's deals and it will not last too long. Or you make a ten year deal and the demons will barbq you." Sam said 

 

"I do not know what to do." You said putting your head back into his chest. Sam rubbed your head and then his large hands rubbed your back patting it. 

You fall asleep and Sam carries you to his bed. 

 

You snuggle to Sam. Sam is hiding a secret. He has always loved you. He has been your best friend for the longest time. Actually since you two were little. You always knew you could tell Sam everything. And you did when you made the deal with Crowley. The deal was almost up and now you would be free as of Tomorrow. Now Crowley wanted you to make a new deal. That is why he let you come here. 

 

He wanted you to see Dean did not want you. Sam watched you sleep. He was mad he wished he could talk sense into you. He wanted you for himself. He knew it was wrong but hey He had always loved you. And the way your glasses slid down your nose. 

 

He put you glasses on the nightstand and pulled you close to him. He knew he would not sleep soundly with you next to him but he still wanted to comfort you. 

 

*******************************************************************

 

You woke up to find Sam sleeping and you snuggling to him. He made you smile. He was always there for you. And if you made this decision you would never see him again. 

 

Sam was your best friend. You was torn. You got up and found your glasses. You bent over and kissed Sam on the cheek. 

Sam smiled in his sleep. You looked back and shut the bedroom door. You then walked down the hall and was almost at the front door then you saw him. Dean was leaned up against the kitchen counter as you passed. 

 

You stopped. He looked up and smiled "Hey you. How are you still here. Wait Sam get his wish." Dean said and gave you a sexy smile that melted you. You was almost to a decision and he did that.

 

You walked towards him. "No it is not what you think." You said 

 

"Nah I kind of knew it wasn't" Dean said 

 

"Sam is my best friend he does not like me like that. You are funny." You said wondering why Dean was hinting to Sam liking you. 

 

Dean gave you a weird look. "You have no idea. My brother ." He started to say then he stopped you looked behind you and Sam had walked up. 

"Yeah Dean what are you saying?" Sam said He gave him a weird look like he wanted to punch him. You saw that mad look before. They fought alot. 

 

"Nothing" Dean said and took a long swig of his beer. 

 

Sam went into the kitchen and looked over at you. "Do you want something to eat?" Sam asked 

"No I think I need to go." You said 

 

Sam looked disappointed as he walked you to the door he was talking to you. "Please think of me when you make this decision. I know you want this but please." He said as he got to the door. You hugged him. You then pulled away. 

"I promise Sam I will be sensable." You said. 

 

He did not look convinced. You left and the moment you walked to the road you felt the world spin. Suddenly you were back in Hell with Crowley. 

 

****************************

"Well what did you decide my pet" He said.

 

"I decided I need my space. I have had enough of helping Dean. I will never get him to love me and now I know why." You said. 

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Damn that Moose" Crowley said then you were back in front of the bunker and Sam answered your knock. 

"I see you made the right decision" Sam said as he pulled you into his arms. 

 

"Yes I did thank you bestie." You said.


End file.
